La Dame de la Mer
by Sincerely Anonymous
Summary: One shot, of a man sailing hearing the beautiful Sirene's song. Will he be able to fight the Sirene who tempts him or will he become another man drawn in to the sea by the Sirene's song?


_One shot, of a man sailing hearing the beautiful Sirene's song. Will he be able to fight the Siren who tempts him or will he become another man drawn in from sea by the Sirene's song? _

**La Dame de la Mer**

I lived, I breathed, and I was a part of the sea. The smell of the saltwater was lust to me. Beautiful in every feature, the graceful arms danced around my ship moving it towards its next destination. Whenever I was on land I was drawn back to the pretty waves. The sea was a faithful maiden that always took care of me. She had her raging storms, but I was always safe from harm. She provided wondrous fish with gleaming scales; her sons and daughters swimming around.

I was sailing this day to Port Jewel where the castle of King Frances is. I had my valuable cargo that was sliver and gold stored below. I was a merchant with a handsome profit. I often sold precious metals to King Frances who gave me a place on his court with his daughter Irene. She was a cute and spunky one but much too young for an old man like me. I sadly refused to marry her, I owe my one and only lover devotion; the sea. The wind blew strong to the west, exactly in the direction was heading. I shouted directions to my men who in return listened to their captain. I looked over the edge into the blue face of my love and awed as I saw the beautiful locks of hair swish back and forth. Her fingers rippling out reaching as she pulled my ship closer to its destination.

I heard her rolling tongue sing the song of the sea. Quietly I breathed in fresh saltwater hearing the roaring waves as the wind blew into my face. The maiden was peaceful and calm this morning. I heard a small voice rise from the sea. It was as pure as crystal and it stunned me. The sea has finally answered my call. I looked out into the water searching for the woman of my dreams. The voice it was alluring. She sang a radiant song every note more and more elegant. I shouted to the men once again, I told them to change course. I had to be near it, I wanted to soak in the holy hymn.

_You my sea-crazed lover, come into my salty arms. Let me teach you, provide for you all the fishes of the sea, my friends. I will dress you in the silky waters, bathe you with my wavy hair and create a home for __you underneath the midnight sky. You do not have the trouble of the lands, raging in wars and having bloodshed…with me you will have lovely memories to cherish. Come my sea-crazed lover into my arms…_

I was rushing towards a rising form. It was the maiden of the sea, she was singing to me. The peaks of the waves split around her. She was more incredible then I imagined. Her water arms and her white-capped hair were entrancing. She danced on the water. A dance that was mesmerizing; weaving her arms to and fro splashing water. She stared at me with those bewitching eyes, it made my knees weak. I needed to be closer; I wanted to be in her arms. She smiled an evil smile at me…it was poison to my heart. She continued to whirl and sing the serenade until I was entranced.

I saw the lucid form disappear. I searched everywhere mad, where is she? Suddenly, it hit me like after the perfect storm where the tide is hushed and tranquil. I yelled out to the depths of the waters. "What evil thing have I done?" The sea had deceived me. She tempted me and I fell for her grim game. She played with me like a cat with plush yarn. I cried as I thought my last thoughts as we speeded into a rocky formation. I looked at the sea once again, my heart darkened by its presence. There was no longer love, my soul was empty. I had nothing to live for I realized. I was decaying inside as he tears rolled down my face. I heard the ship break and I was swarmed by the sea's arms. Suffocating me, she pulled me down to the deep to rot. In a true heavenly light, my mind was clear. I had fallen for a woman I could never have. A terrible beauty…

* * *

Hope you liked it. It was just a short sad story I came up with in my mind. Don't ask why the title is in French. I have no idea why. It means "The Lady of the Sea". '

Sincerely,

Anonymous


End file.
